


Run Through the Forest

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Yaoi, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba goes out for a late night run, but his runs are a little unique. To bad he’s caught by a certain blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Through the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Run Through the Forest

Kiba goes out for a late night run, but his runs are a little unique. To bad he’s caught by a certain blonde.

-x-

Kiba groaned. He looked outside and it was a full moon out. The Inuzuka’s weren’t werewolves or anything but some did get a little restless under the full moon. “Okay that’s it I’m going for a run.” he pulled off his jacket, and fishnet shirt.

He flashed his firm pecs and rock hard abs, all developed over the three years since Naruto left the village and returned. His nipples were already perky with excitement. He removed his pants and boxers and freed his soft 7 inch dick and big balls to the air.

Akamaru whimpered. “Would you relax, I’m just gonna go out for a little run I’ll be back before sunrise. No one will see me.”

He climbed to the window. “I’m off!” he flew off, his naked body zipping through the sky. He made it to the forest, air dancing across his naked body, moonlight showering his body.

Kiba felt so free, the wind felt amazing on his naked body, if his nipples weren’t already perky they would be now. His dick felt all tingly, he wasn’t hard but it felt nice. He was cut so the breeze was dancing across the spongy head.

He bounced from tree to tree, and dropped down to run on all fours. The breeze danced along his back, to his ass, down his legs to his feet.

Kiba panted, he reached a clearing and howled at the moon. “Well that’s interesting.” Kiba froze. “Didn’t expect to see you out here, Inuzuka.”

“Naruto?” he looked up and there sitting in a nearby tree was the blonde. He was wearing an open night shirt, and baggy night pants, he was showing off his firm pectorals and abs. “What are you doing here?”

Out for a moonlit stroll same as you.” he stretched and Kiba blushed seeing the bulge in the blonde’s pants. “Though it looks like someone is happy to see me.”

Kiba looked down and he was sporting a huge boner. Couldn’t blame it on the moon either, Naruto had seen him in all his naked glory and as exciting as it was to run naked he was only ever at semi, but seeing Naruto, smelling him yep that did it.

He gasped and quickly covered his crotch. Naruto chuckled and jumped down. “No need to be shy with me Inuzuka.” his hand came down, and ran his fingers through his pubes.

“Naruto!” Kiba moaned, he was so hard and the full moon was making his blood rush.

“What do you say?” he grabbed Kiba’s hand and brought it to his own hard cock. “Wanna have some fun?”

Kiba shuddered, feeling the full length of it. ‘Oh fuck so big.’ he licked his lips and smirked.”Fuck yes!” Naruto pulled him into a kiss, Kiba moaned into the kiss and began working Naruto’s nightwear off. The shirt was easy, the pants was a bit tougher, Naruto’s hard dick causing some resistance.

They soon came off and Naruto’s huge 10 inch dick snapped up into the air. “Much better!” he grabbed Kiba by the ass and meshed their hips together.

Kiba growled, their balls smacking together, and dicks sliding together. He wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and kissed him hungrily. The dog nin’s hips kept rolling, the friction between their dicks to heavenly to resist.

What really got him, was that Naruto kept squeezing his ass, using his firm cheeks as leverage to buck against him. Their balls smacked together and it felt hot. Both were pent up and their balls were full.

Kiba was positively loving getting his ass groped by Naruto, the blonde’s fingers digging into his tight muscles, putting just enough pressure before releasing. Their kiss was hot and heavy, their tongues caressing each other. “Mmhmm!”

“Unnhhhmmhhnm.” Their eyes were closed, just writhing in the pleasure. The moon bathed their naked bodies in light.

“Kiba, how do yo want it?” Naruto asked, after breaking the kiss, and began to nip at his neck.

“Fuck me!” he moaned, arching his back. The friction between their two cocks had coated them both in pre. They were slicked up and wanting.

“Get ready for me.” Kiba obeyed, getting down on all fours, resting more on his elbows so he could offer his ass higher. “That’s a good boy.” he spread Kiba’s cheeks, his thumbs making his hole go tight. The blonde spat on his hole, he added fingers to help lube him up.

Kiba panted, his dick aching as he soon had tongue and fingers working his hole open. “Ohh fuck!” saliva soaked his insides, and fingers stretched his hole wide.

“Damn dog boy you sound so sexy.” he removed his tongue and stirred his fingers in Kiba’s ass. Kiba whined at the loss of the tongue.

“Get on with it fox face and fuck me!” He pushed back on the blonde’s digits. Naruto removed them and left Kiba’s hole gaping.

“As you wish.” he lined up his monster of a cock. Kiba’s breath hitched it felt so good, Naruto’s penis sliding between his ass cheeks. The spongy tip kissed his hole, and his slick cock pushed in.

“Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yessssssss!!!” he clawed at the ground, it felt so good, his clenching hole squeezing every new inch that was given him.

“Fuck Kiba so tight.”

Kiba soon felt Naruto’s pubes rest against his ass. “What are you waiting for?” he growled.

“Waiting for you to tighten that ass up.” he slapped Kiba’s left ass cheek making the dog boy moan. His hole tightened and Naruto began to move, and everything was good again. Kiba looked back at Naruto, panting happily, he clawed at the ground as his penis dripped all over.

The friction, the heat, the pleasure, and the two climax under the full moan. Kiba’s insides were soaked, a huge puddle beneath him. “Please…don’t stop…”

Naruo leaned down and licked his cheek. “Wasn’t counting on it.” Naruto began to move, thrusting into his cum filled hole. Seed overflowed and ran down his taint and balls. The two grunted and growled, the full moon driving their sex drive way up.

Kiba couldn’t walk right the next day, and he had to explain to Akamaru why he returned smelling of sex cum and Uzumaki. Naruto was completely exhausted himself.

-x- On the next full moon-x-

Kiba jumped into Konoha buck naked running into the forest, he was joined by an equally naked Naruto. “Hey puppy.” Naruto winked at him.

“Ready to play?” he asked his dick already hard. Naruto was also hard.

“You bet, last one to our spot is the bottom!” the two ran about chasing after each other for a bit. The moon the only witness to their fun. Naruto made it to their spot first. “I win!”

“Yeah yeah, give me that dick.” he climbed Naruto like a tree, his plump cheeks hugging the head. He began to ride the fox vessel, the blonde stroking his dick in kind. “Love you ahh Naruto!”

“Love ahh you to ahh Kiba!”

Their moans and groans echoed through the forest.

Akamaru gave him a look when he came home at sunrise, covered in love bites, and cum running down his legs. “Don’t wanna hear it boy.”

“You got the moon fever!” Akamaru spoke in dog.

“I do not.”

“Prove it!” he barked.

“Fine.”

-x-Next Full moon.-x-

The two met running naked through the forest. They laughed and had a good time, and made it to their spot. “Something wrong Kiba?”

“Can we not have sex tonight? I’m not in the mood for it.” It was a lie, a big huge whopping lie. Kiba wanted Naruto bad.

“Sure dog boy, come here let’s watch the moon together.” Kiba was surprised, but he smiled. The two cuddled and watched the moon together. It was nice, very nice.

Kiba didn’t return at sunrise. “Can we stay like this a little longer?”

“Sure, but there’s a chance we could get caught. You okay with that.”

“Getting caught naked in your arms, yeah I’m cool with that.” he snuggled against the blonde. They basked in the sunshine.

Akamaru got worried and brought clothes for the two. “Oh hey Akamaru!” Naruto waved.

“Hey buddy,” Kiba sat up. Akamaru said something in animal barks, he left the clothes and walked away.

“What’d he say?”

“Nothing,” he smiled, his partner approved. “Hey Naru, I know it’s not a full moon tonight, but wanna come run through the forest with me?”

“Hell yeah sounds fun.” Kiba hugged Naruto and so their relationship grew.

End


End file.
